epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Beerman8299/Dr. Jeckyll vs. Dr. Frankenstein
Battle DR. JEKYLL VS. DR. FRANKENSTEIN BEGIN! Lyrics 'Dr. Frankenstein -' Henry Clerval, is that you? Are you back from the dead? Oh, it's just Dr. Henry Jeckyll and his evil twin inside his head. Good God! You're a suicidal chemist! My endeavors lead be to travel North by Northwest My creation did wrong-doings and that is something I understand. But you at least have control over your feelings, whether they are good or bad. Alas! Don't try to come at me, I could bring to life my animation. He'll strangle you to death......that it is determination. Now don't get mad Bruce Banner, I don't need to deal with another creature. At least mine has a sense of mourning in the end, and, unlike you, that is his prime feature. 'Dr. Jeckyll -' Your monster destroyed your life and didn't show any pity. He raged against you and your loved ones because you didn't think he was pretty. You thought it would be nice to create life, but there ended up not being any benefits. He almost had you convicted for a murder you didn't commit. And are you marrying your cousin? Dude, don't be Edgar Allen Poe. That's plain weird, I just thought you ought to know. Did Geneva try to dis me? You don't want to encounter by alternate personality. Hold on, are you even listening to me? 'Dr. Frankenstein -' Excuse me from my distraction, I was trying to create life. While you killed Utterson's client after changing to Mr. Hyde. Igor! Prepare to pull the lever! 'Igor -' Yes sir! 'Dr. Frankenstein -' If this procedure goes well, I can use it to live forever! (Frankenstein's monster comes alive and Dr. Jeckyll turns into Mr. Hyde) 'Dr. Frankenstein -' Alas! He's alive! He's alive! Finally an animation that can rap his own lines! (coughs and falls over dead) 'Frankenstein's Monster -' Agh! Agh! Agh change that hairy face, alas, for me! I was created with it, so you too should get plastic surgery. Yes, I was frightened, and yes, I was alone. But I tried to fix it, and I bet I would just find you chewing on a bone. You're uglier, hairier, and have terrible teeth. At least Mr. Walton didn't run away from me. 'Mr. Hyde -' Yes, he didn't run, but because there was nowhere to run to. You took five million chapters to tell your life story. It only took Victor two! You killed little Williams and framed young Justine for the crime. Then went and strangled Henry Clerval and Elizabeth without wasting any time. What confused me the most was how you got on the ship and in the cabin. Then you stood and mourned over your creator for all that has happened. You know he won't forgive you, so just walk away. Maybe Victor will get reanimated and kill you another day. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Who won? Dr. Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Monster Dr. Jeckyll/Mr. Hyde Igor What battle do you want to see lyrics for next? Pennywise the Clown vs. The Joker Amelia Earhart vs. Charles Lindbergh MC Hammer vs. Eminem Category:Blog posts